who is killer (Mystery At Night) Part 2
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: "Kyuhyun, kemarilah." suara Yesung terdengar dari intercom. Terdengar ketakutan. Kyuhyun melangkah menyusuri papan lantai yang berderik di setiap langkahnya. melewati koridor yang gelap nan dingin. suara derikan papan lantai membuatnya bergidik. aku benci rumah tua ini! BRAKK! "Shitt!" pekiknya.


**Title:** Who Is Killer? (Mystery at Night) | Part 2

**Author:** ChoKyute

**Genre:** Family, Brothership, Mystery.

**Cast:** Cho's Family= Cho Kyuhyun (16 y.o), Cho Yesung (16 y.o), Cho Ryeowook(15 y.o), & Mrs. Cho.

**Other Cast: **Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Shim Changmin, dan temukan sendiri.

**Disclaimer**: FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari novel Super Chiller. Dan terlintas di otak saya ingin membuat versi SUJU. Jangan copas atau semacamnya. Cast yang ada disini semuanya bias saya khususnya Kang Evil.

Haayyy? Saya bawa Fict pertama yang bergenre pembunuhan, semooga saja feelnya dapet dan pastinya readers pada suka. Fict ini saya akan buat berChapther atau continou dengan sub-title yang berbeda. Jangan lupa responnya? Saya pribadi mengharapkan sekali. Soalnya saya belum ada pengalaman buat Fict sebelumnya. Jadi Pliiiss… tinggalin jejak ya? Baiklah! Daripada banyak cincong, langsung aja di mulai.

Camera, Roll… ACTION

**(ALWAYS AUTHOR'S POV)**

**(FIVE MONTH LATER)**

**(LEE'S FAMILY)**

Suara riuh berasal dari layar dua puluh satu inch menyebar ke seluruh ruang tengah. Di hadapannya namja duduk bersila di atas sofa dengan ekspresi wajah kaku, termangu menatap layar yang menunjukkan berbagai kuda yang sedang berlari di bawah kendali penunggangnya.

"Donghae ah?" suara wanita paruh baya terdengar seiring pijakan kaki di lantai marmer semakin mendekat.

"Donghae? Wae?" duduk di samping anaknya.

"Oh! Eomma." Donghae baru tersadar panggilan eommanya.

"Waegeure? Jangan dilihat. Matikan layarnya. Ini sudah lima bulan saayang."

"Kyuhyun menyalahkan aku. Kyuhyun menuduh, aku yang membuat Yesung celaka." Jelasnya masih melihat layar.

**PIP!**

Layar di matikan oleh Mrs. Lee.

"Itu tidak adil sayang." Ujarnya memegang bahu Donghae menghadapnya.

"Aku tahu eomma." Donghae menunduk.

"Sayang, itu bukan salahmu. Berhenti murung seperti ini. Itu pure kecelakaan."

"Ne, tapi kenapa? aku hanya di suruh Kyuhyun memeriksa sadel Yesung. Bukan aku yang menaruh sadelnya. Tapi kenapa?" Donghae sedikit berteriak tak suka.

"Kyuhyun tak mau lagi berteman dengan ku lagi."

"Sudahlah sayang." Mrs. Lee membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

**(CHO'S FAMILY)**

"Sedikit menjauh lah!" namja berwajah manis dan cantik itu berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun yang dari tadi Memeluknya dari samping di atas sofa beludru milik Cho's Family.

"Aku kedinginan Minnie. Apa kau tak merasakannya?" keluh Kyuhyun pada pasangan barunya yang bernama Minnie atau Lee Sungmin itu.

"Aish! Tapi kau sangat berlebihan! Membuatku tak bisa bergerak." Lanjutnya dengan paras yang imut.

"Kau begitu imut!" goda Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Ya!" Pekik sungmin tak terima.

"Apa kita jadi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Sebentar, aku mau ke atas member tahu Wookie dulu." Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Apa Wookie akan melarang?"

"Biasanya begitu." Ujar Kyuhyun melangkah menuju tangga.

Tiba di lantai atas, ponselnya bergetar.

**Ddrrtt… Ddrrtt…**

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana jins-nya.

Layar ponsel Samsung Galaxy SIII menampilkan satu gambar surat yang menandakan satu pesan di terima. Perlahan jari panjang Kyuhyun menyentuh layar tepat di gambar surat.

Lalu munculah sebuah pesan bertuliskan sesuatu yang membuat nafas Kyuhyun tertahan, tangannya gemetar, matanya membelalak ketakutan.

"S—Siapa yang mengirim in?" Kyuhyun tergagap, matanya menatap layar lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Sungmin menghampiri.

"Pesan ini." Kyuhyun menjulurkan ponselnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima ponsel itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, menatap lalu membacanya.

**From: 01023467832**

**Aku membencimu.**

**Begitu membencimu.**

**Aku pastikan…**

**Kau akan MATI di tanganKU!**

**~Mr. Killer**

"Kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?" Sungmin masih menggenggam ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Mana ku tahu? Lihatlah! Nomornya tak ada namanya kan?" Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya.

"Benar. Tertulis Mr. Killer?"

"Kurang ajar! Aku harus tahu siapa ini!" Kyuhyun meremas ponsel sampai telapak tangannya memerah.

"Itu hanya lelucon. Orang iseng yang mengirim pesan tak jelas seperti itu." Hibur Sungmin.

"Iseng? Tapi kenapa harus menggunakan kalimat seperti ini? Ini namanya terror!" ujarnya melihat kalimat itu di layar ponsel lalu jarinya menyentuh tulisan save pada layar ponsel.

"Kenapa kau simpan?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Siapa tahu nanti ada lagi. Aku akan menyelidikinya." Jelas Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak telfon saja?" Saran Sungmin.

"Kau benar!" Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh layar ponselnya lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak aktif! Ini pasti di sengaja!" ujarnya.

"Apa mungkin… zhoumi?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau mengira pelakunya Zhoumi?"

"Dia terus mengikutiku sejak aku memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tapi ia terus saja mengekoriku di manapun aku pergi. Mengganggu!" papar Kyuhyun.

"Apa perlu aku mendatanginya dan menghajarnya sampai pingsan?" seru Kyuhyun dengan muka merah marah.

"Tenanglah." Sungmin mengelus bahu Kyuhyun.

"Bagaiman aku bisa tenang kalau ia sudah nekat meneror ku?"

"Abaikan saja!"

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Abaikan. Jangan hiraukan! Cukup kau simpan dan jangan sampai ada orng yang tahu." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Ne, ku rasa kau benar. Gumawo chagi." Ucapnya.

"Ne, kajja kita pergi. Dan lupakan semuanya!" seru Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berbalik mendahului Sungmin, mengangkat dan mengayunkan kakinya menuju tangga, namun…

"ARGGHHHH!" Sepasang tangan putih terjulur dari belakang, melingkari tenggorokan Kyuhyun dan mulai mencekiknya.

Kyuhyun megap-megap dan meronta melepaskan dari penyerangannya.

"Yesung!" pekiknya, "Lepaskan aku!"

Yesung tertawa keras. Tangannya masih terulur seolah selalu siap untuk mencekik leher Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan tawamu!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Secara otomatis, Yesung langsung menghentikan tawanya, masih menatap Kyuhyun lalu perlahan tangan kecilnya mengendur dan di tariknya dari leher Kyuhyun.

"Wookie? Kau dimana?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal seraya mengelus-elus leher yang tadi sempat di cekik Yesung.

"Seharusnya kau menjaga Yesung!" ulangnya.

"Annyeong Yesung?" sapa Sungmin ragu-ragu. Yesung tak menanggapi.

"Yesung Hyung? Kau disini rupanya?" Wookie berlari kecil menghampiri mereka panic.

"Yesung hyung lari dari kami ya?" Tanya Wookie lembut pada hyung-nya.

Kyuhyun melihat namja di belakang Ryeowook. Namja bertubuh tinggi, tegap, berotot, tampan, sangat tampan malah. Choi Siwon, begitulah ia mendengar namanya.

"Kau di sini rupanya?" Kyuhyun berujar seraya melirik tajam kea rah Siwon.

"Ne, ini semua salahku. Aku mengajak Wookie ngobrol sampai tak tahu kalau Yesung keluar." Paparnya.

"Wookie, lain kali kau harus lebih mengawasi Yesung. Kau tahu kan, ia tak boleh pergi sendiri?" kata Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Mungkin Yesung Hyung hanya bercanda tadi." Wookie membela.

"Bercanda dengan mencekikku?" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu." Sungmin menengahi.

"Bersihkan kuku ku." Pinta Yesung manja seperti anak kecil dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan menampakkan jari kecilnya yang bersih.

"Tadi kan sudah di bersihkan kukunya." Wookie memegang telapak Yesung.

"Bersihkan kuku ku!" seru Yesung menarik tangannya dari tangan Wookie lalu menjulurkan lagi.

"Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan." Sela Kyuhyun jengah melihat kelakuan Yesung.

"Kau pergi lagi? Seharusnya hari ini kau yang akan menjaganya?" Seru Wookie tak suka.

"Lain kali saja." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau sudah janji!" pekik Wookie marah.

"Aku janji nanti akan menjaganya."

"Kapan? Kau selalu seperti itu! Berjanji tapi tak pernah menepati! Kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Yesung hyung. Seharusnya kita giliran menjaganya! Nanti aku harus mengerjakan tugasku!" jelas Wookie tegas.

"Bersihkan kuku ku." Yesung terus merengek.

"Kita bisa pergi esok hari Kyu." Sungmin member saran.

"Tidak bisa! Kita pergi sekarang!" Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh dan menarik Sungmin keluar setelah mengambil mantelnya di sandaran sofa.

"Ini tidak adil!" teriak Wookie tak suka. Nafasnya terengah- engah karena marah.

"Kyuhyun hyung tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan ku dan Yesung hyung. Ia hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri." Keluh Wookie lirih.

"Ini keterlaluan." Desis Siwon. Wookie menoleh kea rah Siwon. Ia tak sadar kalau Siwon masih ada di rumah ini.

"Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan kalian seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

"aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun hyung." Wookie menatap iba pada Yesung.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat kesal padanya. Marah, saat ia memperlakukanmu begitu." gumam Siwon menatap Yesung yang sibuk menggigiti kuku jarinya.

Kalau Siwon kesal, jengah dan marah. Tapi kenapa tetap berkunjung kemari. Hampir setiap hari setelah kecelakaan itu, Siwon tak pernah absen mengunjungi Yesung. Pikir Wooie.

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun terus mengemudi audinya membelah jalan Seoul yang ramai di sore itu di temani Sungmin.

"Apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada Wookie?" Sungmin membuka suara agak ragu.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya."

"Apa kau tak mendengar tadi kalau Wookie harus mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Diamlah! Aku tak mau membahasnya!" tukasnya tegas seraya membelokkan audinya di parkiran depan café.

* * *

**(NEXT DAY)**

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel biru tebalnya yang membalut tubuh bagian atas. Salju turun begitu deras sampai menyisakan tumpukan salju menutupi permukaan tanah dan terlihat menetes di bagian ranting-ranting pohon tanpa daun.

Sepatu bot hitamnya tenggelam di dalam salju yang ia injak. Di depan Shinchung High banyak siswa yang berseliweran. Kyuhyun Berdiri sendiri di halaman depan sekolah sambil mengibaskan botnya untuk menghilangkan salju yang menempel.

"Kyuhyun hyung?" Panggil suara cempreng yang di kenal milik Wookie.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Wookie berlari ke arahnya. Tubuhnya yang begitu pendek dan kecil tenggelam karena mantel ungu besar yang di pakainya. Membuatnya terlihat aneh. Memang Wookie tak setampan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tapi ia masih di anugerahi sifat yang baik dan setia. *Mian ya?

"Nanti hah kau hh berjanji menjaga Yesung hh hyung kan?" ujarnya menunduk terengah-engah.

"Tidak bisa! Aku nanti ada janji."

"Janji lagi? Haruskah? Apa tidak bisa di tunda?" Wookie menegakkan tubuhnya mengahadap Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisa!"

"Nanti aku akan ada les menyanyi. Aku tak bisa membolos lagi. Aku sudah sering membolos."

"Kau bisa ijin. Aku sudah janji dengan Sungmin."

"Tidak bisa! Apa kau tak mengerti kalau menyanyi itu impianku?"

"Arraseo! Eomma di mana? Kenapa tidak eomma saja yang menjaga?"

"Eomma pulangnya sangat larut. Ku mohon hyung."

"Aku tak bisa! Aku sudah janji! Sudahlah!" Kyuhyun mulai melangkah pergi.

"Zhoumi." Lirih Wookie membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan berbalik.

"Zhoumi melihatmu hyung."

Kyuhyun menatap namja jangkung yang menyender di bawah pohon halaman sekolah sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Untuk apa dia di situ." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ku rasa ia dari tadi memperhatikanmu."

Zhoumi berjalan mendekat, "Annyeong Kyu?" sapanya.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, membalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membelakanginya.

Wookie melihat wajah Zhoumi memerah, memaki-maki kecil seraya berjalan melewati mereka.

"Wah~ dia marah." Ucap Wookie masih melihat punggung zhoumi yang menjauh.

"Dia itu brengsek! Sudahlah! Aku mau masuk kelas. Pergilah!" kata Kyuhyun seraya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah meninggalkan Wookie.

* * *

**(09.00 p.m. KST)**

"Na wasseo." Ujarnya gembira, menatap kelinci yang ada di pelukannya.

"Bunny! Ini rumah mu!" pekiknya senang. Kelinci yang bernama Bunny ini hasil pemberian kekasihnya Sungmin.

"HAHAHA aku seperti yeoja saja." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"sepi sekali? Di mana Wookie dan Yesung? Apa sudah tidur?" gumamnya yang melihat keadaan rumahnya sepi tak berpenghuni. Papan lantai berderak mengiringi langkahnya. Kegelapan memenuhi ruangan terlihat menyeramkan. Aku benci rumah tua ini!, pikir Kyuhyun.

Bukannya memasuki kamarnya, namun langkah kakinya mengarah ke ruang baca keluarga yang di penuhi dengan rak buku begitu banyak. Juga terdapat meja panjang dengan empat kursi di setiap sisinya.

**KLIK**

Kyuhyun memencet saklar di dinding. Sehingga lampu berbentuk bunga di tengah ruangan menyala terang. Ia menggeser salah satu kursi dan duduk tanpa melepas kelincinya.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun mendengar debaman pintu seiring masuknya namja tegap berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siwon? Kau masih disini?"

"Tentu." Pandangan Siwon begitu menusuk dan penuh kemarahan.

"Cih! Aku tak habis fikir. Kenapa kau hobby sekali ke rumahku? Apa kau tak punya kehiduan sendiri selain di sini?" Kyuhyun menatap balik Siwon seraya mengelus bulu kelincinya.

"Karena kehidupanku sudah kau rusak."

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin tak suka.

"Kau tak pernah merasa bersalah. Kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri dengan membiarkan saudara kembarmu sndirian di rumah bersama dongsaengmu."

Kyuuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir kalau Wookie juga butuh kebebasan?" Ujar Siwon menumpukan tangannya di atas meja menghadap Kyuhyun.

"CUKUP! Tutup mulutmu! Itu bukan urusanmu!." Kyuhyun mulai panas dan berdiri, melepaskan kelinci dari pelukannya.

"Apa kau lupa aku namjachingu Yesung?"

"Lalu?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega pada Wookie? Sampai-sampai ia harus membolos tiap les menyanyinya. Apa kau tahu ia begitu kecewa?" Siwon mendekat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Masa?" Balas Kyuhyun.

Sikap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tambah geram dan marah. Urat-urat di pelipisnya tampak menonjol.

"Ketika sampai di rumah, kau tak pernah sekalipun menjenguk Yesung sekedar untuk menyapanya. Kau sangat egois."

"Dengar Siwon…"

"Les menyanyi itu sangat berarti bagi Wookie." Lanjut Siwon marah.

"Seharusnya ini kesempatan yang baik baginya demi mewujudkan impinnya. Tapi karena KAU!" Siwon menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Menghancurkannya!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau ini bukan appa ku. Tapi kenapa kau begitu mengoceh panjang lebar? Wookie membayar berapa padamu?"

"Kau sangat keterlauan." Desis Siwon semakin mengepalkan edua tangannya.

"Santai bung." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Setelah kau menghancurkan hidup Yesung. Sekarang kau menghancurkan hidup Wookie?"

"Aku tak menghancurkan hidup siapapun!"

"tidak pernah! Kau tahu masalahmu? Sederhana saja. Kau itu tak lebih dari seorang Pengecut! Berpura-pura tabah, setiap hari kesini seolah-olah kau adalah manusia yang paling kuat. Padahal kau itu hanya bersembunyi di belakang Yesung karena takut dengan kenyataan!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan…

**BUG! BUG!**

Siwon terengah-engah, nafasnya naik turun setelah melayangkan pukulannya kea rah wajah Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan darah kluar di sudut mulutnya serta ringisan sakit. Kyuhyun masih terjungkal di lantai memegangi wajahnya dan mengusap darah di mulutnya. Siwon berbalik lelu menghilang kala debaman pintu terdengar tertutup.

* * *

**(THREE DAY LATER)**

Gemerisik intercom membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Ia mengerang dan menatap jam wekernya. Setengah satu malam.

Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang begitu hangat. Perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

Suara kotak di dinding terus mengganggu.

Kenapa harus ada intercom di setiap ruangan? Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun dengan kesal mulai melangkah menuju intercom.

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah." Suara Yesung terdengar nyaring dan ketakutan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Kenapa Yesung harus bangun di tengah malam begini? Apa ia tak tidur?

Suara gemerisik itu masih terdengar, "Kyuhyun." Suara Yesung makin nyaring dan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya, berdiri. Ruangan yang terasa begitu dingin menusuk. Pemanas ruangan tak bekerja maksimal. Daun jendela kayu bergerak berderik tertiup angin malam yang menembus. Di balik jendela hanya terlihat gelap yang menyelimuti.

"Kyu? Kau akan kemari?" suara Yesung kembali terdengar, dan kini menyerupai bisikan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia perlahan keluar menuju koridor. Papan lantai terasa dingin kala kaki telanjangnya menyusuri. Suara derikan lantai semakin terdengar mengiringi langkahnya. Suara-suara erangan yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Kenapa rumah tua ini begitu menyeramkan? Pikir Kyuhyun yang masih meraba dinding koridor karena seluruh lampu ruangan mati.

**BRAK!**

Kyuhyun terjingkat dan matanya membelalak. Daun jendela tua terbanting angin sampai korden putihnya melambai menyerupai jubah hantu.

"Shit!" umpatnya.

Tiba-tiba ia bergidik.

Kyuhyun mengingat film-film horror yang sering iia tonton. Meskipun sebagian ceritanya seperti isapan jempol saja, tapi kejadian-kejadian itu sama persis dengan apa yang ia alami malam ini.

Kamar Yesung terletak di ujung koridor. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Tampak pintu Yesung tak tertutup rapat. Menyisakan celah kecil dengan sorotan nion jatuh di lantai koridor. perlahan Kyuhyun membukanya lalu memasuki kamar.

"Yesung?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun mendekat. Tampak siluet yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Yesung? Kau memanggilku?" ia menghampiri siluet di atas ranjang. Ruangan ini hanya di terangi oleh nion dengan cahaya temaram. Rambut Yesung terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar lampu. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan senyum tergambar di bibir mungilnya. Tampan dan terlihat normal. Sangat berbeda saat Yesung bicara.

"Yesung tidur? Lalu siapa yang memanggilku tadi? Aku yakin itu suara Yesung."

"Aku harus kembali." Lanjutnya kembali menyusuri koridor yang gelap. Tak lama ia tiba di kamarnya dan langsung meringkuk di atas ranjang.

"Tidur! Ayo tidurlah!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan mata kembali. Dentingan jam begitu terdengar nyaring di tengah suasana malam. begitu juga angin yang menembus jendela.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah." Suara gemerisik dan bisikan ketakutan itu terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyunn membuka selimutnya, duduk di ranjang sambil menajamkan telinganya.

"suara ini nyata. Yesung… apa dia mengigau? Aish! Aku bisa gila!" umpatnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun memutuskan embali ke kamar Yesung. Ia sudah berencana untuk memarahi Yesung jika benar ia hanya di kerjai. Di bukanya pintu itu dan langsung menghadap Yesung.

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam tubuh yang masih tebaring terpejam.

"Jangan mengerjaiku." Lirihnya namun tegas.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun masih berdiri menatap Yesung berharap ia menemukan tanda-tanda jika ia memang di kerjai. Namun Yesung tetap terpejam dan nafasnya teratur.

Kyuhyun keluar. "Apa aku harus membangunkan eomma? Aish!tak usah lah."

"Kembali terpejam dan tidur!" ia kembali tidur.

**Dddrrttt! DDrrrttt!**

"Shit! WAE? Kenapa mala mini begitu menyebalkan?" umpat Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya lalu menggapai nakas sebelah kiri di mana ponselnya tergeletak.

"Pesan?" gumamnya. Matanya menerawang bingung keseluruh ruangan lalu kembali tertuju layar ponsenya. Perlahan jari panjangnya menyentuh layar. Pesan itu terbuka. Tangannya gemetar. Matanya mengerjap ketakutan. Terror ini lagi? Pikirnya.

Nomornya berbeda? Kyuhyun bandingkan dengan pesan pertama yang telah ia simpan sebelumnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang membunuhku!" pekiknya.

Ponselnya ia lemparkan di nakas kembali, menghasilkan suara gebrakan saat ponselnya mendarat di kayu nakasnya. Dengan posisi hampir jatuh, ponsel itu masih menampilkan pesan yang belum Kyuhyun keluarkan.

**From: 010456378**

**Aku membencimu!**

**Begitu membencimu!**

**Kau tahu?**

**Sebentar lagi, kau akan tinggal di PUSARAMU!**

**~Mr. Killer**

**(TBC)**

Hargai karya saya ya? Jangan lupa RCL

No Bash oke? ^^


End file.
